1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an improved wear bushing, and in particular to an improved bit run and retrieval wear bushing and tool.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
A wear bushing is used in drilling applications to protect the inner profiles of the various components in the wellhead. In the prior art, wear bushings typically have been run or lowered down to the wellhead on a separate trip. One type of bit run wear bushing is held to a tool via shear pins. This bit run wear bushing has an internal ledge with a reduced inner diameter for retrieval. However, the tools used to run and retrieve the wear bushings occasionally release the wear bushings prematurely, and do not have full opening through the wear bushing. Thus, an improved bit run wear bushing would be desirable. Also, being able to selectively run the wear bushing, continue lowering the drill string and subsequently pull the drill string without retrieving the wear bushing would be useful.